Backstage Comforting
by CrazyClash
Summary: Craig Manning was dissatisfied with how his Toronto performance went. Perhaps a younger, unexpected fan can help him feel differently about himself.


It was Friday night in a local concert club in Toronto. Everyone was packed inside, waiting to see a performance by a musician who was a native to Toronto – a musician who's passionate about what he does, and has a true rock star story: Craig Manning.

The crowd was filled with all types of people: drunks, anti-social loners, overly hardcore Craig fans, teenybopper girls who only liked Craig for his looks, etc…

There was one guy, however, who did not fit any of these categories at all. His name was Blue Chessex.

Blue had been a fan of Craig's music as long as he could remember. But he didn't like to share that with a lot of people, since the people he hung out with were very critical of Craig's musical talents. Blue didn't want to be judged by his friends for liking Craig's music.

That's why Blue decided to go to Craig's show alone. He could be in his own little world, enjoying Craig's live music, without worrying about what his judgmental friends would think.

The stage crew was getting everything ready for Craig's show—tuning his guitars, checking his microphone, setting up the theme of the stage, etc... The crowd was getting antsy. Once the lights on the stage dimmed, they knew that it was time for Craig's performance. They screamed and cheered at the top of their lungs as Craig entered the stage.

As Craig played throughout his set, Blue was enjoying himself very much. He loved Craig's music and Craig's voice, especially the way it sounded live. As he continued to watch Craig sing his heart out, he started to watch the rock star closer and closer with each passing minute. He had this weird feeling that he felt towards Craig. But it wasn't about his music or his voice. It was something on a completely different level.

Craig finished the first part of his set and ran backstage with a troubled look on his face. He was overwhelmed with how his performance went. Despite the loud applause from the crowd, Craig felt like he did not put on a good show.

Blue watched Craig run backstage with a strange look on his face. Something inside of him told him that he had to follow Craig backstage and find out what was wrong.

So that's what he did. Blue immediately followed Craig as he ran where the crowd could not see his disappointment.

"What in the hell is wrong with me? I can't play music like I used to!" Craig said out loud to himself as he sat down on his couch and buried his face into his hands.

"You know, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're a very talented musician."

Craig looked up when he heard this voice. He saw a handsome, blonde, young man about 5'8 standing in the doorway of his dressing room. This young man was none other than Blue Chessex.

"Um, thanks...but who are you and why are you sneaking into my dressing room like this?" Craig asked him.

Blue felt bad for intruding, but he still had to tell Craig why he was there. "Sorry, I just couldn't help but see you run off stage in a frenzy. It seemed like something was wrong. I just wanted to tell you that you did well. And, um, my name is Blue. I graduated from Degrassi a couple of years ago."

"Thanks for your kind words, but you don't have to lie to me."

"No, no, I honestly mean what I say," Blue replied. "You put on a great show, and you should be proud of that."

Craig did a deep sigh and looked at Blue again. "I don't know…something inside me just makes me feel like I don't deserve any of this."

Blue took a few steps further into Craig's dressing room.

"You don't deserve what?"

"Respect for what I do. People who I don't even know coming into my dressing room, trying to convince me that I'm a great musician and telling me that I should feel that way about myself. You know, fans like…you."

Blue sat down next to Craig on the couch.

"Listen to me, Craig." Blue looked at Craig, who was looking down at the floor. "Craig, look at me." Craig slowly turned his face and looked into Blue's eyes.

Blue stared back and began talking again. "You write songs that are inspirational to so many people. You get lots of fans coming to your shows, showing support for you. To say that you're a bad musician, or to say that you put on a show that's less than amazing…those statements are false. "

Suddenly, Blue unintentionally moved his hand to Craig's hand and gave it a light squeeze. It was totally accidental, but he didn't let go, and Craig didn't stop him either.

"Craig, you're the best. Never forget that, and never let anyone, or anything—including whatever is inside you—tell you otherwise." Blue was still holding Craig's hand and they were still staring into each other's eyes. After about 20 seconds, they slowly started to lean their faces together, and they embraced in a light kiss on the lips.

"Whoa!" Craig exclaimed in an initial reaction of shock. "What the hell did I just do?"

Blue was in shock as well. "I-I'm sorry, Craig, I just—"

"Don't be, I mean, I participated too, right? Oh God, I…" Craig was trying to search for the right words to say.

Blue thought for sure that he should just stop while he's ahead.

"I'm so sorry I bothered you by coming in here. I'll just leave," Blue said as he got up and started to walk towards the door.

"No, wait!" Craig said as he stood up. Blue stopped walking towards the door and turned around to look at Craig again.

"What you said to me tonight really meant a lot. No fan has ever came and found me like you did, just to tell me how much they appreciate me. And for that, I appreciate_ you_. You're…you're really great."

Blue started sweating a little bit, realizing what _really_ made him want to come backstage tonight. He and Craig stared at each other a little longer.

"Uh, Craig," Blue started, "I have always thought you were a good-looking guy, and like I said; I have lots of respect for what you do as a living. And…I guess I have always fantasized about hooking up with you. But if you're not interested, I understand."

Craig listened intently to every word that came out of Blue's mouth. He felt some sort of weird sensation come over him—a sensation that made him feel like maybe this young guy could be a nice, dirty little secret for him. He could make him feel like even more of a rock star tonight. He could be his sexy little groupie, if only just for that night.

Craig flashed Blue a seductive smirk and walked towards him.

"Come here," Craig whispered to Blue. He grabbed Blue's hand and sat down on the couch with him again. "I've always got love for my fans." Craig slowly brought his lips to Blue's and started kissing him passionately.

Soon the two young men's tongues were intertwined and Craig was sticking his hand up Blue's shirt. As soon as he lifted the shirt over Blue's head, Blue knew that he had to make the first real move. He moved his hands down to Craig's waist, stopping at the musician's belt buckle.

Craig started breathing heavily as Blue got on his knees and unbuckled Craig. Blue didn't waist any time unbuttoning Craig's jeans and pulling them down. He reached into Craig's boxers, pulling out his long, hard member, stroking it a little to get him ready. Blue teased Craig by placing his tongue at the very tip of Craig's cock, which produced a light moan from the guy he was pleasuring. This gave him the confidence to take all of Craig into his mouth.

So that's exactly what Blue did. He slowly slid Craig's entire member into his mouth, pleasuring him. "Oh Blue…" Craig said in a very faint voice. He was so wound up with pleasure that he could barely speak.

Blue took more and more of Craig into his mouth with each bobbing of his head that he did. This sensation felt amazing to Craig. He puts his hands on the back Blue's head, and tilted his own head back, savoring every moment of this oral favor that he was receiving. After being sucked off so well, Craig eventually reached his breaking point and shot his load deep into Blue's amazing mouth.

The blonde-haired guy swallowed Craig's seed and wiped his mouth. Craig sat on the couch panting a little, coming down from his amazing high. Blue stood up and then sat next to him again.

"That was incredible" Craig said to Blue as he turned his head to look at him. "Now it's my turn." Craig scooted closer to Blue and started kissing his neck. He then proceeded to take off his own shirt.

Craig was ready to give Blue some major pleasuring. He quickly unzipped Blue's jeans and slid them off his slender legs. He then pulled down Blue's boxers and flipped Blue over so he was lying face down on the couch.

"Sorry if this isn't what you expected. I've never actually done this before."

"It's okay, Craig." Blue replied. "Just go with it, I'm sure you'll be great. Being with you just makes me feel amazing to begin with."

Craig spit in his hands and rubbed it all over his cock. He massaged Blue's shoulders a little bit while his hardness was pressing against Blue's left ass cheek. Craig could feel the heat coming off of Blue's body, knowing he was ready to go. Craig was more than ready, so he finally positioned himself in the right way, and slid his large dick into Blue's tight asshole.

"Ohhh!" Blue exclaimed from the initial feeling of Craig's cock in his ass. Craig slid in and out of Blue slowly, making sure he knew how to really pleasure him before going any further.

Blue put his hands on the side of the couch's armrest as Craig continued thrusting. Sweat was dripping off of his face and onto the seat.

Craig put his hands on Blue's hips as he went deeper inside of him. The younger boy started moaning loudly, which pleased Craig, knowing that he was doing well. Craig decided it was time to go further, so he moved his hands from Blue's hips to around his cock, giving him a good reach around. He made sure that his thrusting was in motion to how he was stroking Blue.

"Mmm, Craig. This feels so good. I can feel every inch of you inside me. Don't stop."

Loving the sweet-talking on Blue's part, Craig went even harder just to spice things up. Blue began to moan at the top of his lungs and scream from the pleasure. Craig loved the feeling of Blue's ass around his member, and both guys were quickly starting to reach their climaxes.

Craig let out a few loud grunts with each new thrust. Soon enough, the pleasure built all the way up inside Blue, and he came all over Craig's hands. Craig slowed down his movements, as he knew he was very close as well. Then with one, big long thrust, Craig reached his climax for the second time that night and released his warm cum inside of Blue's ass. Craig pulled out laid back down on the couch. Both guys were catching their breath that resulted from the best orgasms they had received in a long time.

Suddenly, Craig heard a knock on his door.

"Craig! Come on!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Craig's tour manager, Billy. "Can't you hear the crowd cheering? Do your damn encore already!"

Craig sat there in a bit of a shock as he could now hear the audience screaming "One more song! One more song!"

"Oh shit!" Craig exclaimed. He had been too caught up in the moment with Blue to even notice the crowd's anxious shouting.

Craig quickly put his clothes back on and grabbed his guitar. As he scurried towards the door, he turned around to face Blue one last time.

"Thank you. For…everything."

The guys smiled at each other and Craig left to take the stage again.

Craig played a two-song encore. And this time, he was completely confident with how he played.


End file.
